<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Head and the Heart by Iago_The_Backstabber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476495">The Head and the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber'>Iago_The_Backstabber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Related, Episode: s07e13 Blood Giant, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your soulmate's name is marked on one wrist, and your enemy's name on the other, Bellamy Blake was born with the same name on both wrists - Clarke Griffin. And now, she's standing in front of him, a gun in her hand, pointed at him.</p><p>OR:<br/>An alternate way Bellamy could have died but with a soulmate AU twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Head and the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first The 100 fanfiction, so be kind with comments :)</p><p>I have SO many things to say (none of them good) about Bellamy's death on the show. But this fanfic is how I would have probably wanted Bellamy's death to go. Oh, and the soulmates part - I don't know where that came from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is how it ends?" He asked, laughing humourlessly. "With you shooting me for a <em>book</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>The gun in her hand shook - whether it was because she was crying or because she didn't want to shoot him, he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to shoot you, Bellamy, you <em>know</em> that. Just give me the book," She answered, trying to keep her voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Could she do it? Could she shoot him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No, why can't you trust me? You think I'd hurt Madi?" Bellamy asked, hurt she'd ever even consider that.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't <em>know</em> what to trust anymore!"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes bore into hers. "So you're going to shoot me - your soulmate? Just because I'm your enemy?" He challenged.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was low using the marks on his wrist to get to her, but he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes squeezed shut, a lone tear slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you didn't believe in soul marks," She replied softly, opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything. The twin names - <em>Clarke</em> - on his wrists were starting to burn, or was that his imagination? The book he was clutching became ten times heavier, or was that also his imagination?</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the book Bellamy," She said again.</p><p> </p><p>"No, trust-"</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the book!" She shouted, a little more frantic.</p><p> </p><p>He broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you trust me? I am not your enemy; I'm just trying to save Madi!" He yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her back stiffened, and she stood up straighter. He saw the exact moment her eyes hardened, and he knew he had lost her.</p><p> </p><p>"You trying to save Madi is going to get her <em>killed</em>," She hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides," She continued in the same tone, and Bellamy suddenly remembered why they called her Wanheda. "We're standing on two ends of a gun. From what it looks like to me, you are my enemy."</p><p> </p><p>How could she kill him, his best friend? His...his soulmate? The marks on his wrists began burning more - he was getting desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, I'm not your enemy. You need to realise that there is light, and there is transcendence," He pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>He needed her to see that the light, the Shepard, this war, was the answer to everything - they could finally be the good guys, just like Monty had wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it with the transcendence thing, goddamnit!" She snapped, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"Clarke, don't do this," He begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the book and I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"We both know that that's not an option."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p><em>Click</em>. She cocked the gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Last chance," She said firmly, and he knew this was it.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she loved Madi more than anything else - even...even him. She would kill him for that book.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, really looked at her, and allowed himself to feel what he had shoved down deep inside himself for years.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her eyes, so blue and so filled with determination. He looked at her hair, now cut short. He remembered when she had grown it long, and he had wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered a conversation they'd had years ago when she had found out the name on his wrists, <em>her</em> name.</p><p> </p><p>He had told her that he didn't believe in that crap, that he trusted her and she would <em>never</em> be his enemy. That he would never throw himself upon her just because a name on his wrist told him to.</p><p> </p><p>And he hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>He had loved her for years, never telling her directly, but she had known, she still knew now. And somewhere in him, he knew too. She loved him right back, but there was no way they could ever tell each other.</p><p> </p><p>Or could they?</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed. "Clarke," he said, voice hoarse. "Remember what you always told me?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't answer, just clutched the gun tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"The head and the heart," He said softly, offering her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Her face fell, a sob escaping her.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't give you the book Clarke, because I believe in what I'm doing. But, you know what my heart is telling me?"</p><p> </p><p>He knew she realised from the way her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Bellamy, do <em>not</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>"My heart is telling me that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bellamy, I swear to god!" She exclaimed, sobbing fully.</p><p> </p><p>"My heart is telling me that it loves you."</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Would she kill him? Would she, now that he had broken the barrier that had been in between them for years?</p><p> </p><p>She had to choose; they couldn't drag this forever.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the book or me, Princess" He joked half-heartedly, his old nickname for her slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Could she do it? Could she shoot him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shoot him.</p><p>No.</p><p>The head and the heart, Clarke!</p><p>Shoot him.</p><p>Shoot him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She could do it; she had to do it; there was no choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked into his eyes, brown and full of despair. He knew that she would do it; he knew her too well - he always had.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew him too, knew that he'd die fighting for what he believed. One of them had to end it.</p><p> </p><p>She would end it - they didn't call her Wanheda for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Killing him, not making him choose, they both knew, was her way of saying those three words back, in their own twisted way.</p><p> </p><p>She drank in his features, and he knew what she was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>"In peace may you leave the shore," She whispered, tears glistening on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, a tear falling. "In love may you find the next," He continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Safe passage on your travels," She sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>"Until our final journey to the ground," He said softly, almost...consolingly, opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>May we meet again</em>," They finished in unison, staring into each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the trigger.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make me happy!</p><p>- Iago_The_Backstabber</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>